


when the lights are all out

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [117]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: People asked what Ava saw in someone so emotionless.





	when the lights are all out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).

Ava gasped awake, shivering from a nightmare. Cold metal touched her arm and she flinched away.

“It’s me.”

“Okay.”

Nebula produced a thick blanket and spread it over them. Ava curled up to Nebula’s chest. Nebula’s long arms wrapped around her.

“Thank you for being here.”

Nebula looked down at her with a blank expression. Eventually she nodded.

When they joined the other Avengers for breakfast before training, their clasped hands earned them sidelong looks.

People asked what Ava saw in someone so emotionless. Ava saw that Nebula was _ there_, every time she needed her.

That was all that mattered.


End file.
